gumbapediafanonfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Darwin 3288765/The Best of Journalistic Reviews
Welcome to The Best of Journalsitic Reviews! I'm am Darwin 3288765, and I will be hosting my version of the Gumball Awards. We'll kick-off the event by reviewing the Top 10 Best Quotes Characters have said on the wiki, then by posting the next top 10 every day afterwards. Yes, there's no poll, this is all merely opinion, so if you don't agree with my choices look forward to the June 2012 Gumball Awards, where they will '' have polls for your to vote in. ''And they will be hosted by MissingNo. For now though, let's begin. Top 10 Best Quotes of the Wiki *'10: '"Her train of thought is still boarding at the station." - Skylar Peterson referring to Maddie (The Trip (Part 5)) *'9: '"What, do you think a book will stop me? Pathtic, Penny. Pathtic indeed." - Emily Cartridge referring to Penny (New Student (Part 5)) *'8: '"That's why you don't mess with the Wattersons." - Gumball referring to defeated SECURITY Bots (The Screwed-Up World of Gumball Part 1) *'7: '"OH YOU! I've never really like you Stace Stuffings! In years past your teachers were bragging and aweing about what "wonderful" student you are. Well do you know what I think?" (Miss Simian gives a threatning look.) "I THINK YOU'RE A (bleep)!" - Miss Simian to Stace Stuffings (Survivor Gumball Island Ep.9 (Part 2)) *'6: '"What the fu-" Tyler stopped. "What the heck happened to these guys?" - Tyler referring to an accident (The New Kid (Part 3)) *'5: '"GIVE US CAKE YOU OLD, STINKING, BABOON!" - Gumball to Miss Simian (The Event (Part 1)) *'4: '"So that is the child prodigy Anais Watterson, on the Channel Nine news? Unbelievable... Just imagine, a three-year old girl in sixth grade? I don't believe it!" - Emily Cartride referring to Anais Watterson *'3: '"Sorry guys, but your mom wants us home right now. She said she... ''-Nicole imitation-'' dosen't trust me! Hmph!" - Richard to Gumball and Darwin upon leaving England (Gumball's Disaster at Sea Part 1) *'2: '"Sorry, Darwin! They don't allow pets! And legally, you ARE a pet." - Nicole to Darwin (Nicole's Job Blunder (Part 1)) *'1: '"They thought they could lock me up. They thought they could get rid of me, huh? Well, Gumball, you still haven't heard the last of me. It's time . . . . ." - Emily Cartridge claiming she would return after the '' Emily's Vengeance Saga '' (Gumball Watterson, Found) The Top 10 Best Fan-Fiction Sagas *'10: 'The Screwed-Up World of Gumball' ' *'9: 'The Institution *'8: 'The Trip *'7: 'The End of Elmore *'6: 'Nicole's Job Blunder *'5: 'New Student *'4: 'The New Kid *'3: 'The Field Trip' ' *'2: 'Emily's Vengeance Saga' ' *'1: 'Survivor Gumball Island Top 10 Best Made-Up Characters *'10: 'Frodo Sanders *'9: 'Karly Rainbow *'8: 'Fireball Brad Watterson *'7: 'Aguilera Garven *'6: 'Cat-Man *'5: 'Dan Livingstone (mine) *'4: 'Skylar Peterson *'3: 'Tyler *'2: 'Emily Cartridge (HAH! You thought she was going to be first? Not this time!) *'1: 'Stace Stuffings Top 10 Best Short Stories *'10: 'The Fireball Adventure *'9: 'How to Act Natural Without Really Trying *'8: 'Apology *'7: 'The Dance *'6: 'The Fish *'5: 'Universe of Evil *'4: 'The Pizza *'3: 'Rough Edges *'2: 'The Newspaper *'1: 'The New Top 10 Best Users on this Wiki *'10: 'FanFStory (tied Cartoonfan7360) *'9: 'Doctor.wii *'8: 'WikiStarter *'7: 'Killer365 (tied Flare .45) *'6: 'Bridgettebarf333's Mom *'5: 'GumballFan23 *'4: 'Marx100 *'3: 'ME! (hey, at least I didn't put myself in first) *'2: 'Gumball2 *'1: 'MissingNo. 'There you have it - ''The Best of Journalistic Reviews! Liked it? If so, look for next year's in June! But for now, goodbye. ''' Category:Blog posts Category:The Best of Journalistic Reviews Category:Journalistic Reviews